


Insomniac

by AlexBarton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT, Kevin/OC, based off a prompt on TW Supernatural Imagines: "could someone write one where you havent been sleeping a lot and one night you get up to get some water and kevin is still up and he goes back to bed with u and like, runs his fingers through your hair and rubs your stomach and helps you fall asleep and then you guys sleeping together kinda becomes a regular thing because kevin being there helps you sleep and also you insist he needs a break from the tablet and it's all just really fluffy and comforting", no smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt from therainbowtitan on TW Supernatural Imagines: "could someone write one where you havent been sleeping a lot and one night you get up to get some water and kevin is still up and he goes back to bed with u and like, runs his fingers through your hair and rubs your stomach and helps you fall asleep and then you guys sleeping together kinda becomes a regular thing because kevin being there helps you sleep and also you insist he needs a break from the tablet and it's all just really fluffy and comforting"
> 
> A/N: I don't own anything. Credit at the end.

It's 3:27 am.

You've been staring at the ceiling of your room in the bunker for the past 43 minutes, and before that, you rearranged your room. And before that, you re-read your organic chemistry textbook. You look at the clock again.

3:28 am.

You sit up, realizing that sleep isn't coming for the fourth night in a row, and choose to repaint your toenails. You go with alternating black and metallic silver just for shits and giggles. Twenty minutes later, when the nail polish is mostly dry, you decide that you're going to get a glass of water. You pad down the hallway to the kitchen to find Kevin with his head in the fridge.

"Kevin?"

He looks up. "Oh hey, Claire. What's up?"

You shrug. "Can't sleep. Again. Nothing new."

Kevin shuts the door to the fridge. "You know studies show that cuddling helps insomniacs and people suffering from depression. Care to put it to the test?"

You arch an eyebrow. "If you're trying to get me to sleep with you, it's not very effective."

Kevin blushes. "No! Not like that. I'm just saying if you want to cuddle, it might make it easier to sleep."

You chuckle softly before sighing. "Alright. Let's give it a shot."

You walk back to his room. After he clears papers off his bed, the two of you climb in, facing each other.

It's 3:49 am.

The next time you see the clock, it's 1:14 pm and you're wrapped up in Kevin's arms while he spoons you. You turn around in his arms and nuzzle your face into his neck.

Kevin cracks an eye open. "So I'm guessing you had a good night's sleep?"

You chuckle and nod. "Apparently cuddling is great for insomniacs."

He smiles, still half asleep, but presses his lips to your forehead. A few seconds later, you feel his fingers combing through your hair as his other hand rubs small circles into your lower back. You sigh contentedly as you drift back to sleep.

Kevin keeps an eye out for you over the next few months, and whenever he notices that you haven't been getting enough sleep, he pulls you into his room at night.

You find yourself keeping an eye on Kevin as well. Whenever he gets too wrapped up in the tablet, you make sure to force him to take breaks. After two months, you've taught him how to make cornbread from scratch and he's shown you how to play Portal. More often than not, the two of you end up sleeping together, whether in your room, his room, or on the sofa.

You don't think anything of it until one day Dean makes a remark about the lovebirds on the sofa. Both of you blush and protest vehemently, but it doesn't stop Dean's smirk.

That night, Kevin is fidgeting in bed.

"Claire? Can I ask you something?"

You look up at him. "Of course."

"Why are you still here? Like with me. Why do you still sleep with me?"

You stare at him, trying to figure out where he's coming from. "Well, you make me feel safe. I can sleep better when I sleep with you. Plus it's nice to be wanted."

He nods his head.

"Is this about what Dean said, Kevin?"

He blushes, and you take that as a yes.

You sit up. "Kevin. I like being with you."

"I like being with you too," Kevin whispers. He sits up as well.

He touches your cheek and you look at him with wide eyes.

"Claire, can I kiss you?" Kevin murmurs.

You nod, and then you feel his lips on yours for a brief moment.

Kevin grins. "So sleep now?"

You roll your eyes and smack his chest, but curl up into his arms regardless. You find yourself there every night from now on. It's the best place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> http://twsupernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/84325968112/could-someone-write-one-where-you-havent-been-sleeping
> 
> A/N: I'm home for the summer now, so I'll try to write more. I make no promises because I have work.


End file.
